


Sunday Morning

by starsappear



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 13:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13190703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsappear/pseuds/starsappear
Summary: Jeonghan has to spend his Sunday Morning buying Seungkwan a cheesecake. Fortunately, Joshua Hong comes around and makes his day brighter.





	Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for 'Spark' JoshuaXJeonghan collaboration. You can check it out here: http://happy-hongyoon.tistory.com/5?category=630331  
> This is also the first fanfic I have ever posted online; hope you guys like it even a teensy bit.I am clearly bad at titles. Happy Prince Joshua Day!  
> I don't even like cheesecake.

Yoon Jeonghan had no idea why he was up at 10am on a freaking Sunday. And why he had to spend his morning standing in line to get Seungkwan his favourite cheesecake. Why does Seungkwan have to eat a blueberry matcha cheesecake, which gets sold out in half an hour, anyways? And who was buying all these cheesecakes with the weird flavours? Jeonghan swears if Seungkwan hadn’t offered to take over his night shift for a week, he would be sleeping in his cozy bed right now instead of standing in a line at the famous local café.

“Good Morning. What would you like today?” The cashier asked, giving Jeonghan a bright smile.

“One blueberry matcha cheesecake to go.” Jeonghan said with a straight face. He was tired, damn it. It was Christmas in a few days and he had to complete all his due assignments. Not to mention, his part time work was pretty brutal yesterday.

“Okay, sir. That would be $45”

45 dollars?? Seungkwan never said anything about the freak cheesecake being this expensive! Seungkwan better pay him back for this. He sighed internally and grudgingly gave the cashier the money.

“Please take a seat while we put it in a box for you. You are rather lucky, sir. We only had one left.”

He nodded, acknowledging the cashier’s words, too tired to actually reply, and took a seat by the window.  Jeonghan looked out the street full of people. For a chilly Sunday morning, there were a lot of people who were up and about.

Joshua cursed himself for snoozing the alarm clock so many times. Today was clearly not his day. The hot water had run out, then he had burnt his toast and now he was late for buying that weird cheesecake he had promised Vernon he would buy for Vernon's boyfriend, Seungkwan. He really hoped the cafe still had some left. Who was even buying all these weird flavoured cheesecakes anyways!?

He rushed into the cafe and mentally groaned when he saw that the cafe was full of people.

"Hello, how may I help you today?" The cashier gave him a smile

"Hi, can I have one matcha chocolate cheesecake please?" Joshua asked, he really needed this. Vernon was counting on this cheesecake to cheer up Seungkwan.

"I am afraid we are all out of them. We are actually in the middle of packing our last one."

"I really, really need this.  Okay, how about I pay you extra and you give it to me?" Joshua urged the staff. If he doesn't get this cake Vernon will have his head. Joshua had promised that he would get Vernon this cake as a favour, since Vernon had bought him that limited edition anime figurine he wanted. Vernon had asked Joshua to buy the cheesecake for him since they got sold out in the morning itself and Vernon was taking Seungkwan out to breakfast. Seungkwan had been pretty stressed lately and Seungkwan's favourite cheesecake was supposed to be a special surprise. They had it all planned  out, Joshua would meet Vernon outside the breakfast place and give him the cheesecake, and then Vernon and Seungkwan would head to Vernon’s place to hang out. But now, Joshua had no cheesecake and Vernon had no surprise gift. This day keeps  getting worse.

"I am sorry our store policy doesn't allow that. Perhaps you could ask the gentleman who bought the last piece if he is willing to sell it to you? He is sitting at the table in front of the window."

Joshua looked over at the window. A man was sitting alone looking outside the window. The chances of this man selling him the cake were slim, given the fact that he probably stood in a line on an early Sunday morning to buy it. He would just have to try his best and keep his fingers crossed.

"Okay, thanks." Joshua nodded.

Jeonghan was getting really bored now. The streets did look pretty, decorated for Christmas, but after a while they got boring to look at. He decided if he doesn’t get his cheesecake in a minute, he'll go and ask the staff about it.

"Umm, excuse me."Jeonghan felt someone tap his shoulder and looked up.

There stood a perfect angel. A guy with messy brown hair, flushed cheeks, lips with corners turning slightly upwards making him look like a cat, and big doe eyes. He was wearing a brown coat with a cream scarf, which made him look so soft but there was something regal about him. Was this angel talking to him? Oh gosh!  

"Umm hello?" the angel looked at him, his eyebrows furrowed with questioning eyes. Shit had he been staring? Okay, deep breaths, play it cool, Yoon Jeonghan.

"Yeah hi?" Jeonghan said, suddenly feeling too hot like it wasn’t -3 °C today.

“Okay so, here is the thing. I really wanted to buy the blueberry matcha cheesecake but they ran out, and you have the last one. It’s really, really important for my friend.” The angel blurted out looking a bit uncomfortable. Cute. So damn cute.

"Oh." Jeonghan exclaimed. The angel wants the cheesecake. But Seungkwan wants the cheesecake too. But this guy here is way cuter than Seungkwan will ever be, and Seungkwan never made his heart race like this!

"I am sorry for being so rude, I didn't even introduce myself. My name is Hong Jisoo. Is it okay if I take a seat?" the angel had a dreamy voice; he could listen to it all day.

"Yes of course." Jeonghan said, if the angel had asked him to shave his head instead he would have done it.

"I am really sorry to ask this of you but are you willing to sell the cheesecake to me? I will pay extra if you would like."

"Well, can I just say this? I woke up at 8:30 on a Sunday morning and travelled for an hour just to buy this cake. I am sorry but I really can't sell this cake to you." Jeonghan said. "But maybe we can do a little trade?"

"A trade?" Joshua asked, eyes widening a bit.

Jeonghan knew this was a risky thing to ask. Joshua could storm off right away and Jeonghan would never see him again. But something about today, something in the air, made him hopeful.

"Yeah" Jeonghan said carefully, trying to gauge Joshua's reaction to his words. "Would you go on a date with me this Saturday?"

Jeonghan chuckled internally as he saw Joshua's ears turn bright red.

"Even though a cheesecake is not a fair trade for a date with you, I hope we can get to know each other better." Jeonghan said. He really hoped Joshua would accept his invitation.

"Okay, but only if I choose the place." Joshua added with a smirk "You might want to know, that I have expensive taste"

"Fine with me" Jeonghan gave his best boyish grin. "So, Saturday at 7?"

"Yes, cool." Joshua smiled, handing Jeonghan his business card.  "Text me."

"Okay. The cake is all yours." Jeonghan beamed.

"Thanks! How much was it?" Joshua asked taking out his wallet.

 "I already got paid." Jeonghan grinned, standing up. "My name is Yoon Jeonghan, by the way. I got to head out now. See you on Saturday"

 

Joshua sat there dazed. What just happened? Not only did he manage to get the cheesecake, a really hot guy asked him on a date. He totally got swept up with Jeonghan's sweet talk but he had no regrets. None at all. He saw Jeonghan leaving the café and knew he had to say something.

"Hey Jeonghan!" Joshua said, a little loudly to catch Jeonghan's attention.

Jeonghan turned back, "Yes?" he asked.

"Merry Christmas" Joshua said with the widest smile on his face.

"Merry Christmas indeed" Jeonghan grinned and waved goodbye.

 Joshua sat there in wonder looking at Jeonghan grinning at him, and he swears, he really swears, he saw sparks flying in the background. He watched as Jeonghan left the shop and slumped into his chair. He could feel his ears getting hot again.

"Seungkwanah! Seungkwanahhh! You will not believe this!! I met an angel today!" Jeonghan put his head on Seungkwan’s shoulder.

"Okay okay, whatever you say, Jeonghannie hyung." Seungkwan patted Jeonghan's head. "Did you get my cheesecake?"

"No, I didn't. Well, I got it but" Jeonghan ruffled the back of his head, "the angel wanted it, so I gave it to him." Jeonghan laughed sheepishly.

“How could you give him my cheesecake, hyung?!” Seungkwan looked at him with wide eyes in disbelief, almost about to cry. This cheesecake was supposed to get him through assignments and now it was gone.

“It’s okay, sweetie. I actually asked Joshua hyung to buy one for you today. He will be here any minute.” Vernon said smiling down at Seungkwan.

“And I got a date with him this Saturday” Jeonghan said dreamily.

"Oh, stop being gross hyung. And you are lucky Joshua hyung is bringing me the cake." Seungkwan hit Jeonghan's shoulders lightly.

"Look, he is here." Vernon exclaimed.

"But Seungkwan, I swear, Jisoo is the prettiest person I have ever seen. He looks perfect. His hair seems so soft and his smile is dazzling."  Jeonghan said in a daze.

"Ahem” Joshua cleared his throat and grinned “thank you but I far from perfect." Joshua said.

Jeonghan looked at him with wide eyes, shocked. "It's the angel.” Jeonghan blurted out.

"Wait, your name is Joshua?" Jeonghan internally panicked.

"Josh here is no angel, Jeonghan hyung. Even though some might say he looks like one." Vernon said.

"Shush, Vernon. Here is your cheesecake for your darling." Joshua handed Vernon the cheesecake.

"I am American. Joshua is my English name."Joshua said looking at Jeonghan with his twinkling eyes.

"Jeonghan hyung, did you give Jisoo hyung the cheesecake I asked you to buy?" Seungkwan looked at Jeonghan questioningly but Jeonghan was shamelessly checking Joshua out without the smallest bit of remorse.

"Yes, I did. We have a date this Saturday." Jeonghan replied, beaming.

Joshua giggled. "Yes, we do."

He leaned in and whispered in his softest voice "See you then, Jeonghan."kissing Jeonghan on the cheek.

"Okay, then. Bye guys." Joshua laughed.

Seungkwan looked at Jeonghan stuck to the ground, blushing up a storm.  "You are so whipped"

"Seungkwanah, hyung is in love." Jeonghan hugged him.

 

 


End file.
